disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine
Princess Jasmine is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1992 animated feature Aladdin, its 1994-96sequels, and the 1994-96 animated TV series in the saga. Her speaking voice has been provided by Linda Larkin in all of her appearances while her singing voice has been performed by Lea Salonga and Liz Callaway. She is from the Middle Eastern kingdom of Agrabah and is the 6th official Disney Princess. Background Jasmine is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah, and thus, is a Princess. Jasmine's mother is rarely mentioned, and she is presumably dead. In the first film, Jasmine has become frustrated with the duties of being a princess, and longs for a life outside of the palace. This clashes with the fact that, according to the law, Jasmine must marry before her next birthday, which results in a problem because Jasmine wishes to marry for love rather than for wealth, glory and power. Jasmine is an official member of the Disney Princess franchise, and is so far the only Princess with an Arabian/Middle Eastern physical appearance. Personality Jasmine is free-spirited, and in many ways resembles the "rebellious princess" archetype. She is very pretty and expresses her feelings if she wishes to Jasmine also is the (Second) best princess out of all like : Ariel, Cinderella and ect... She nevers bring down anyone else and she never lets no one bring her down from doing what she wants. She also cares very much for children as shown in the TV series in episodes like Do The Rat Thing, Web of Fear, Fowl Weather, Of Ice and Men and The Ethereal ''where she comforts them, is sweet and nice to them and where saves their lives from any danger. Physical Appearance Jasmine is a very beautiful young woman with medium skin and long, lustrous black hair, big brown eyes, and a distinct hourglass figure. She normally wears her black hair in a ponytail, held together by 2 light blue bands. She normally wears a light blue tube top with loops for her arms, allowing her figure to be shown, and matching pants along with blue shoes. For formal occasions, she has a purple outfit that covers more of her skin and a hair accessory. When Jafar takes control of Agrabah for a short while, he makes Jasmine wear a red outfit with several golden accessories, such as a snake bracelet and gold earrings. Jafar later creates a gold crown for Jasmine from her shackles when he decides to make her his queen. When Mirage tricks her into using a fake beauty potion, she begins turning into a lamia-like monster. Happening in steps, her legs transform into a tail, then all but her head is transformed into a humanoid reptilian body (arms still existing) with poisnous quills on her tail and red eyes with yellow slits. Finally, her hair turns into a cobra hood with her ears missing and patterns inside it that resemble her earrings. Abilities *'Intuitive Aptitude': Jasmine is quite intuitive, and she has described herself as a fast learner. After one demonstration from Aladdin, Jasmine was able to pole vault across a rooftop. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': In the series, Jasmine is shown to have excellent fighting skills, possibly learned by adventuring with Aladdin. She can hold her own in a fight, and displays some very impressive fighting skill in the television series. *'Physical Strength': And despite her appearance, Jasmine has impressive physical strength, as she could push over a large statue in the third movie. *'Swordsmanship': Jasmine can also wield a scimitar. Appearances Aladdin Jasmine is the soon-to-be 16-year-old daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah. By law of the time, Jasmine must be married by a prince in three days before her birthday. The Sultan is angered and frustrated when she continues to reject suitors and angers one of them when she lets Rajah attack him. She is unwilling to marry any of the princes her father suggests, as she wants to marry for love rather than for wealth and power, and would thus be treated as simply arm candy and as a man's property (as women in most ancient cultures often were, except for Ancient Egypt, Ancient Sparta and the Later Middle Ages, for example). She continues with the distress that she never has had any real friends, save for Rajah, and that she hasn't even been outside the palace walls. Eventually, Jasmine runs away from home, in the disguise of a peasant, but having never been outside the palace before, she inadvertently gets into trouble when she gives an apple to a young boy without paying for it. Before the merchant can punish her by amputating her hand, a street urchin named Aladdin quickly steps in and saves her by claiming that Jasmine is his mentally-ill sister. Jasmine plays along, pretending that she believes Abu to be the Sultan, and that a camel is her doctor. Aladdin leads Jasmine to his home, where they talk. Aladdin reveals his wish that he could be rich, while Jasmine wishes for freedom. They both come to realise they have a lot in common by feeling "trapped" in the life they were born into. Jasmine and Aladdin begin to show feelings for each other, but Aladdin is arrested by guards led by Razoul. Jasmine reveals herself to them and demands that they let Aladdin go, but Razoul explains that he is doing so on Jafar's orders. Later, Jasmine confronts Jafar and demands that they release Aladdin, but he tells her that Aladdin has already been executed; Jasmine is left distraught and blames herself, realizing that she never learned his name. The Sultan soon learns of the matter, and chastises Jafar. Jasmine then points out that, even though she is forced to marry, she would be able to punish Jafar after becoming Queen - not knowing that Jafar was internally planning on making Jasmine his own queen. '']] After Aladdin's wish to become a prince is granted to him by the Genie, he visits Jasmine in the guise of 'Prince Ali Ababwa'. She initially believes him to be just another arrogant suitor, after hearing 'Prince Ali' speak to the Sultan about his intentions to "win Jasmine." After a rather disastrous meeting on Jasmine's balcony, Aladdin is able to convince Jasmine to go for a ride on his Magic Carpet. During the ride, Jasmine falls in love with the disguised Aladdin, but Jasmine soon sees through Aladdin's disguise, after noticing that Prince Ali had the same habits as the market boy she had met. Later, after carpet takes the two to watch some fireworks where she tricks him into revealing the truth. She is angered at the lie, but Aladdin convinces her that he sometimes dressed up as a commoner to "escape the pressures of palace life," which she relates to. She is taken back to the palace and the two share a kiss. When Jasmine returns home she appears happy and expresses that to her father. However, she is told by her father that she is to marry Jafar. Jasmine is shocked, and attempts to tell the Sultan her decision to marry Prince Ali. When Jafar claims that the prince left, Aladdin suddenly appears, relating the news that Jafar had tried to kill him. When the Sultan agrees with Jafar that Aladdin is lying, Aladdin realizes that Jafar is hypnotizing the Sultan and breaks the spell by smashing his magic staff. Jafar is revealed as a traitor and forced to flee. The Sultan then notices Aladdin and Jasmine in each other's arms, and realizes that Jasmine has chosen a suitor. Jasmine announces her decision to marry Aladdin, the next day; however, Jafar takes over Agrabah by stealing the lamp from Aladdin and wishing to be sultan. He commands Jasmine and Sultan to bow to him but she hastily refuses. Jasmine learns of Aladdin's true identity, after Jafar uses his magic to forcefully change Aladdin back to a peasant. After sending Aladdin to the ends of the Earth, Jafar makes Jasmine his personal slave. She is distressed in that Iago is torturing her father and begs Jafar to make him stop. He then offers her the chance to become his Queen, citing her beauty and creating a crown for her from her chains with a wave of his hand. She hotly refuses and splashes a cup of wine in his face. He is about to punch her in the face when he comes up with a more gentlemanly idea. He commands the Genie to grant his wish that Jasmine fall in love with him. After seeing that Aladdin has returned, Jasmine distracts Jafar by pretending that she is in love with him, so that Aladdin can get the lamp. She throws him many compliments of everything: of his height, skin, beard and even his gapped teeth. When Aladdin's cover is about to be blown from a fruit bowl that fell during a scuffle between Abu and Iago, Jasmine becomes desperate and kisses Jafar to keep him distracted (much to the disgust of Aladdin, Abu and Iago). This was a successful ruse, until Jafar sees Aladdin's reflection in Jasmine's crown, and attacks him. When Jasmine tries to grab the lamp, Jafar imprisons her in an hourglass, where she is almost suffocated by sand before Aladdin rescues her. Aladdin ultimately defeats Jafar and has him imprisoned in a lamp of his own (as Jafar had wished to be an all-powerful Genie). After seeing that Jasmine is in love with Aladdin, and noting his valor, the Sultan changes the marriage law. Instead of being forced to marry a prince, she can marry whomever she deems worthy. Upon hearing this, Jasmine happily chooses Aladdin and the two ride off on the magic carpet to celebrate their engagement. The Return of Jafar In the first direct-to-video sequel ''The Return of Jafar, Jasmine begins to question her choice in Aladdin, wondering if he was trustworthy enough after he defends Iago, Jafar's former pet parrot who had terrorized her father. She quickly gets over these questions with Iago's help, when he reminds her of how much she loves Aladdin, and using reverse psychology and calling her bluff in the song "Forget About Love". Jasmine apologizes to Iago soon after when he suggests Aladdin and the Sultan go for a carpet ride together (which is in fact a trap), and her kindness almost prompts Iago into a confession, but Jafar scares him into silence before Iago can say anything further. She is later captured by Jafar, who magically impersonates her in an attempt to have Aladdin killed off. It seems to be primarily her disappointment and anger at Iago which finally prompts him to help free Genie. Jasmine finally accepts Iago as a friend after he helps defeat Jafar. At the end of the film, Jasmine goes with Aladdin to see the world. ''Aladdin: The Series Jasmine aids Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, Iago and the Genie in their adventures, often proving herself to be an invaluable aide in their adventures, and not just a damsel in distress. She also has several episodes (including "Garden Of Evil", "Forget Me Lots", "Do The Rat Thing", "The Secret of Dagger Rock" and "Sand Switch") in which her personality, skill, intelligence and loving heart are focused on. Her relationship with Aladdin develops during this series and culminates in their marriage in the third movie. In the series Jasmine is shown to have excellent fighting skills, possibly learned by adventuring with Aladdin. When scorned or threatened, Jasmine can become quite enraged at her offender, including Aladdin. In one episode she viciously attacked Abis Mal after learning she was used for an evil scheme of his. Of all the members of the group, Jasmine has made the most daring sacrifices often giving up her freedom to save her loved ones or even complete strangers, a good example would be in "The Ethereal", when she sacrificed herself to save a boy named Tanti. She once commented on this in the episode "Bad Moon Rising" telling Aladdin "I was raised a princess Aladdin and a princess knows, the needs of the people outweighs her own." Aladdin and the King of Thieves Finally, in the third direct-to-video movie, ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) she and Aladdin are finally about to wed, when their wedding is interrupted by the Forty Thieves. After learning what they were after, Aladdin finds out from the Oracle his father Cassim is still alive. Jasmine convinces him to seek out his father, and that their wedding can be delayed a little bit longer. While he is away, Jasmine grows worried and Genie cheers her up by dressing her in bridal outfits (And comically posing as many iconic celebrities and movie characters, one of which Robin Williams himself played the role of). When Aladdin returns with Cassim, she and the Sultan take an immediate liking to him. However, he later tries to steal the Oracle, and is put in prison; Aladdin helps him escape, but comes back to face his punishment. Jasmine and the Genie convince the Sultan that he helped his father out of love. At that moment, Iago (who was with Cassim) returns, telling them that Cassim has been captured by Sa'luk and the remaining Thieves. Jasmine goes with Aladdin to rescue his father, and afterward they return for their wedding, which Cassim attends from the shadows. They go for a ride on Carpet, waving good-bye to the Merchant from the first film and Iago and Cassim as they ride off. The two then kiss passionately. ''Hercules and the Arabian Night Jasmine appears in the ''Hercules: The Animated Series crossover alongside Aladdin, Carpet, Genie and Abu; In which Hades and Jafar team up with each other to destroy their respective enemies (Hercules and Aladdin) This episode is stated to take place after Aladdin and the King of Thieves since when Phil comes on to the beautiful princess, she abruptly brushes him off, telling him, "I'm married." ''House of Mouse Jasmine makes numerous cameos in ''House of Mouse. In "Ladies Night", Jasmine comments to Ariel on Clarabelle's dance of seven veils by saying "She looks like a cow." More commonly, Jasmine can be seen in crowd shots sitting with her father. She was seen at the beginning of "Goofy's Valentine Date" kissing Aladdin and shocked by Mickey's light show in "Rent Day." In Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, she and Aladdin were singing alongside other guest while being trapped inside the club. ''The Lion King 1½ Silhouettes of Jasmine and Aladdin are seen flying into the theater on Carpet to watch the film with a cast of other Disney characters during the finale. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams She also appears alongside Iago, Abu and Carpet in the ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, the "More than a Peacock Princess" segment. In the segment, Jasmine is tired of her life as a princess and wishes for more responsibility. After speaking with her father, Jasmine is given a job as an assistant teacher (which they call "Royal Assistant Educater") at the Royal Academy alongside her cousin Sharma. After Sharma runs out of the school in distress Jasmine decideds to take on her class on her own Though Jasmine is thrilled at first, she becomes frustrated with her unruly pupils. They do chaotic things such as throw books, chase Jasmine around with a snake and draw on walls. Jasmine decides to give up. That night Jasmine, is advised by her lady-in-waiting, Aneesa, to persevere and be patient, as then she will be able to do anything she wants. The next day, the Sultan's prized but aggressive horse named Sahara is missing from the stables. Jasmine decideds to go on search for the horse in order to prevent her friend Hakeem, from getting fired. Using her intelligence she and Iago are able to find out Abu accidently let Sahara go. She recruits Aneesa to stall the Sultan from going to see his horse. After tracking down. Sahrara at an oasis in the desert she attempts to tame the horse from the first time, and sings the song "I've got my eyes on you" in order to sooth him. After many hours she finally tames him, making her the only person to ever tame him besides her mother. Jasmine is able to return the horse to the palace. She later goes back to the school and the students are much more respectful beacause they are impressed that Jasmine tamed Sahara. She successfully teaches the class. ''Kilala Princess The manga series ''Kilala Princess. While on their way back from their trip, Jasmine and Aladdin's trip is cut short by the sudden arrival of Kilala, Sylphy and Rei. Unable to carry five people at the same time, they are forced to walk back to Agrabah. Upon arriving in the city, the guards of Agrabah are informed to arrest Aladdin and the trio for kidnapping the princess. The girls make their escape while the boys hold off the guards. While helping Sylphy, Jasmine accidentally falls off the roof and gets captured by the trio's enemy, Valdou. After a long struggle for Aladdin's magic lamp, Kilala uses it to wish for knowledge of Jasmine's location. They find the princess and unharmed. They take her back to the palace, and Jasmine tells her father, the Sultan, about her new friends. The Sultan gives Kilala a giant diamond as a token of friendship; but she later gives it back. Jasmine then trades it with a flower that she received from Aladdin as her token of friendship. It later turns into an amethyst. Jasmine is last seen witnessing Kilala receive her magic gem: an emerald. ''Sofia the First Jasmine made an appearance in the first season episode of ''Sofia the First, "Two to Tangu" on June 14, 2013. She appeared in her new design. Jasmine helped Sofia and Amber tame a wild, flying carpet by teaching them not to be afraid. She sang a new song with them, "The Ride of Our Lives." She is the second Disney Princess to meet Sofia, the first being Cinderella. Interestingly, while Princess Jasmine sports her new redesigned look, her old style of ponytail, that was sectioned into two, (instead of the new regular-looking ponytail) is retained. This is more than likely because the previous hairstyle was easier to animate than the new free-flowing style. Video games Jasmine makes numerous appearances within Disney video games. A majority of the games featuring Jasmine revolve around the Disney Princess franchise including Disney Princess: Magical Jewels and Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks. A costume of Jasmine is also available in Disney Universe. ''Aladdin The game follows the plot of the movie. Jasmine appears in cutscenes and must be rescued from Jafar in the final level. At the end of the game, she and Aladdin fly by on the magic carpet. They kiss as the credits scroll. Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge In this game, Jafar's sister Nasira comes to Agrabah to avenge her brother by eliminating Aladdin and friends. She takes control over the guards and orders them to capture Jasmine and the Sultan. After Nasira was defeated by Aladdin, Jasmine and her father are freed. [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Jasmine appears in the Kingdom Hearts video games and is also one of the Princesses of Heart. This means she has a pure heart of light, and when her heart is gathered and placed alongside the other seven princesses of heart, the gateway to the legendary Kingdom Hearts is opened. The evil sorceress Maleficent and a team of Disney villains team up to do just that. Among them is Jafar, and through the power of darkness given to him by Maleficent, he's able to dominate Agrabah and begins a hunt for Jasmine. Due to Aladdin, Sora, Donald, and Goody, Jasmine is able to allude the villain until the final showdown with Jafar, where she's captured and taken to Hollow Bastion by Maleficent's underling, Riku. Sora and friends travel to Hollow Bastion, and after the villains are defeated and the keyhole is closed, Jasmine is freed and remains in the dark castle alongside the other princesses to protect the realm with their combined power. In the end, when Sora finally defeats the primary threat, Jasmine and the other princesses return home, and is last seen kissing Aladdin in his house. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Jasmine is kidnapped by Jafar, who wishes to marry the princess to seize control of the throne, but is thwarted upon Sora's arrival. Jasmine returns in Kingdom Hearts II where she tells Sora, Donald, and Goofy of her worry. Aladdin has been retreating into the city streets and seems to be tumbling into depression, though he claims nothing's wrong. Not only that, Iago and Jafar return, though the parrot merely wishes to reform, whilst Jafar seeks revenge. In the end, due to Iago's efforts, Jafar is defeated and peace is restored. Jasmine and the others then happily welcome him into the palace. Jasmine also plays minor roles in Kingdom Hearts coded as well as Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Jasmine's world is visited by the heroine. At this time, mirages are appearing all over Agrabah so Jasmine and Abu team up with the heroine to set things right.Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Kinect Disneyland Adventures Jasmine appears as an unlockable meet-and-greet character near Aladdin's Oasis in Adventureland. She is first approached when the player delivers some dates to her as a gift from Aladdin. Upon first meeting her, Jasmine asks the player if they can locate and return her lost bracelets (which can be found in the ''Jungle Cruise mini-game). After the bracelets are recovered, Jasmine asks if the player can help her practice her dancing for the upcoming royal feast and even provides royal garments for the player to wear. Disney Parks Jasmine appears at the Disney Parks around the world as a meetable character alongside Aladdin and occasionally Genie, Jafar and Abu. Jasmine regularly appears in the Adventureland sections of both Disneyland and Magic Kingdom. She is typically dressed in her blue outfit from the movie, with fancy additions such as gold and jewels. She is one of the few meetable characters that can go on attractions with guests, Aladdin being another, along with Alice, the White Rabbit and some others. Jasmine has her own spell card known as "Jasmine's Magic Carpet Tassels of Fury" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Beach Party at Walt Disney World Jasmine appeared with Aladdin at the end of the 1995 video, Beach Party at Walt Disney World. Fantasmic! Jasmine is seen in the water projectors with Aladdin in the Disney's Hollywood Studios version of the show during the Princess medley. Jasmine also appears riding either Steamboat Willie or the Mark Twain Riverboat in the finale. Mickey's PhilharMagic Jasmine appears alongside Aladdin and Iago in the 3D show. In the show, Donald Duck enters the world of Aladdin in search of Mickey Mouse's sorcerer hat. When Donald enters the world of Aladdin, Jasmine and Aladdin are in the middle of singing "A Whole New World." After the song, Jasmine kindly gives Donald the hat back. Although Donald regains the hat, it is knocked right off by Iago. Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular Jasmine appears in the live Broadway style musical in Disney's California Adventure park with her own song, "To Be Free." In the show, Jasmine plays out the same role as she did in the film, with some differences such as the exclusion of Rajah. World of Color Jasmine makes a notable appearance during Aladdin's sequence. She and Aladdin sing their famous duet "A Whole New World" as well as its reprise. Songs Songs performed by Princess Jasmine. *A Whole New World *Forget About Love *There's a Party Here in Agrabah (Reprise) *I've Got My Eyes on You *More Than A Peacock Princess *Out of Thin Air *Call Me A Princess *If You Can Dream *The Ride of Your Lives * Musical Chairs (Disney Princess Tea Party and Disney Princess(birthday) Party CDs) *Christmas is coming (Disney Princess Christmas CD) *The Twelve Days of Christmas (DPC) Stage Musical A stage musical based on the 1992 film debuted at the 5th Avenue Theatre in Seattle on July 7, 2011. Up and coming actress Courtney Reed played Jasmine in Seattle and in the 2014 Broadway production. Differences from the Source Material Jasmine is loosely based on Princess Badroulbadour (Arabic بدر البدور, badru l-budūr, "full moon of full moons") featured in the story of "Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp" from "One Thousand and One Nights." *In the original fairy tale of Aladdin, the princess' name was Badroulbadour. * In the original fairytale, Badroulbadour was a classical type of princess. *The original character was from China, since the setting of the Aladdin story is set there. *The vizier was not interested in marrying the princess,since she was engaged to the his son. *Badroulbadour gets married to Aladdin in the middle of the story. *A slave of Badroulbadour ends up giving away the lamp to the African magician, not knowing of it's importance when the pretended calling for old lamps for new was being announced *The African magician dies when he had drank wine of Africa mixed with poison powder. *Both Aladdin and Badroulbadour live happily after and Aladdin succeeds the sultan after his death and reigns for many years leaving behind him a long line of kings. Redesign Jasmine's late 2012 redesign had multiple changes. Her hair is much more curled with a very noticeable stray strand sticking out and is now in a ponytail instead being sectioned into two like before. Her earrings are now golden bangles instead of the previous solid, triangular earrings that covered her ears. Other jewellery includes two sapphire brooches - one on her chest and the other over her navel. Jasmine's bedlah outfit is now teal instead of light blue and has received noticeable pale aquamarine organza shoulders for the bandeau top she wears, while the billowed pants now have a matching overskirt, with designs of Fleur-de-lys, covering much of them, making the entire outfit resemble a dress. In the early redesigns, her top is one-shouldered instead of her redesigned top with organza shoulders. Palace Pets Jasmine's Palace Pet is a tiger cub named Sultan. Gallery Trivia *"Jasmine" is a Persian name for a beautiful flower and persians call it "yas" or "yasamin." *Jasmine is the sixth Disney Princess, and one of the seven to be of royal blood. *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to be of a different race other than white. *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to marry a pauper, with the second being Rapunzel. *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to have a role that is slightly less significant than that of her male counterpart. Therefore, she is the first deuteragonist. *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to wear pants. *Jasmine is the second youngest Disney Princess, being 15 at the start of Aladdin. The first being Snow White who is 14. *Jasmine was the first Disney Princess to be voiced by two actresses, Linda Larkin providing her speaking voice, and Lea Salonga providing her singing voice, preceding Pocahontas in 1995 and Mulan in 1998. *Lea Salonga provided both Jasmine and Mulan's singing voices. *According to the filmmaker's notes on the Special Edition DVD, actress Linda Larkin was asked to repeatedly lower her voice to play Jasmine. *In her redesign, Jasmine was given an overskirt to make her outfit resemble a dress. *She is the first Disney Princess shown with a relative who isn't a parent, husband, or sibling. (Mulan is the second). In Jasmine's case, she is shown with her cousin Sharma. *The only mention of Jasmine's mother is in the first movie ("I don't know where she get's it from; her mother wasn't nearly as picky." - Sultan) and in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams when the Sultan mentions that seeing Jasmine ride Sahara reminds him so much of her mother. *Though not much is known about Jasmine's mother it's hinted she passed away when she was very young; and Aneesa was Jasmine's maternal figure as a child. *In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales, Jasmine mentions that she "speaks several languages, and can name everyone of the 40 thieves." *Jasmine is the only Disney Princess to ever kiss a villain, although Belle's villain attempted to kiss her and Rapunzel was kissed on the head by Mother Gothel. Anna wanted to kiss her villain before discovering his true nature. *Jasmine is the third Disney Princess in which she has to deal with an unwanted marriage as a major or minor source of conflict. Aurora is the first (in which she did not know the boy she met was prince Phillip), Belle is the second (as she has to deal with Gaston's intent to marry her solely out of vanity and to fulfill social norms for women at the time), and Pocahontas is the fourth (in that her father is trying to marry her off to Kocoum). Hers is because her father wants to her be provided for, but she doesn't want to continue living a life of not doing anything for herself. *Before Rapunzel came along, Jasmine was the Disney Princess with the longest hair. However, after Rapunzel having her hair cut, indicates that Jasmine is the princess with the longest hair (although Rapunzel is shown with her long blonde hair instead of her final brunette short hair). *According to herself she has been riding horses since before she could walk. *Jasmine is the first Disney heroine to have been shown to have some sort of phobia before Nita. Jasmine has Ophidiophobia (fear of snakes), Nita has Aquaphobia (fear of water). In Aladdin, this may explain why she looked so horrified when Jafar became a giant cobra whereas Aladdin was only slightly overwhelmed. *Jasmine is similar to Rapunzel as both feel "trapped" by being cooped up in their homes, and they also dream of being free to get out and see the real world. *Jasmine is the 2nd shortest Disney Princess. *Jasmine is the second Disney Princess not seen sleeping or taking a nap in her movies, she shares this trait with Belle and Pocahontas. However she was seen sleeping in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales. *Jasmine is the first princess to actually get killed and be brought back to life. This occurred in the TV episode "The Ethereal." Anna froze to death and was brought back to life by an act of true love. *According to some online resources originally she is supposed to be married by her 18th birthday. *Despite singing half of the lyrics of "A Whole New World", Jasmine is the only Princess without an "I Want" song. However she does have an "I Want" song in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales, where she sings about how she wants to have more responsiblties. *Jasmine is the second Disney Princess not to dance with her respective love interest. The first being Snow White, the third being Pocahontas, the fourth being Mulan, and fifth being Rapunzel. *Jasmine is the second Disney Princess to sing in a duet with her love interest, the first being Cinderella. *Jasmine is the second princess to have black hair. The first being Snow White, the third being Pocahontas, the fourth being Mulan, the fifth being Tiana. Yet she is the second princess to have a blue shade, The first being Snow White. *Jasmine along with Ariel are the only two Disney Princesses to deal with villains that are both male and female. *Jasmine is the second princess to run away from her home, the first being Snow White. Ariel didn't really run away, she was on a deal with Ursula. Rapunzel still wanted to return to her tower. Elsa is the third to run away. *All of the Disney Princesses have outfits that are specific to them however Jasmine is the only Disney Princess that has gotten to wear outfits that belong to other Princesses. She briefly wore Snow White's and Cinderella's dresses in Aladdin and The King of Thieves. *Jasmine is normally seen with Snow White, Aurora, Ariel and Rapunzel more than the other princesses. es:Jasmín Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Jasmine Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Wives Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Royalty Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Hercules characters Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Animated characters Category:Magic Users Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Adults Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Humans that were turned into objects Category:Rats Category:Snakes Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Reptiles Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Comic characters